Dreaming?
by amazon warrior
Summary: Yuki is threantend by a letter which in turns sturs up old memories. Shuichi knows something is wrong, but does nothing... Until the last moment, when his life as well as Yuki's is on the line.
1. The Same Old Thing

Chap. 1  
The Same Old Thing  
  
I remember the first time our eyes met. For one split second my heart skipped a beat, so did his. I actually felt that I, Eiri Yuki, was wanted in someone's life forever. I thought to myself, "Can I ever give my heart to someone when I don't know if it can love? Will he come for me when I call...?"  
  
"Wake up, Yuki you sleepy head!" I heard that same high voice every morning.  
  
"What do you want now, Shuichi?" I said in my usual tone of voice; irritated. Getting up out of bed, I saw the same pink haired boy lying on the floor, tickling my feet. "You know I'm no ticklish." No answer.  
  
I took control of my feet again and left Shuichi on my bedroom floor. He followed me, even to the bathroom, but I shut the door before he could breathe one breath in there. I stripped, and stepped into the shower, washing all of last's night worries with it.  
  
When I finally emerged, I heard, "What do you want, waffles or pancakes?" Man, that voice, so high and hyper. Just one shot. At that thought I slammed my head into my drying hands.  
  
"Waffles would be fine! Make that with some eggs and bacon, waiter!"  
  
I set the table for the same normal two people, without realizing what I was doing. And he came bouncing, out of the kitchen with the plate of waffles in his head.  
  
CRASH!!  
  
"Oops."  
  
"What were you thinking? Those were good plates! Get out of the house, now, you baka!" My voice rang out of my throat, so loud that I even winced myself. Wait, I didn't mean it, Shuichi, come back. But he didn't leave.  
  
Shuichi came over and embraced me, with his soft touch and sweet voice. "I'm sorry, sorry." He whispered into my ear, ever so quietly. Then it hit me. He was nibbling my ear. I could push him away but I couldn't. I wanted him in this embrace forever.  
  
The mail slot opened and the mail littered the floor. At last Shuichi got up and gathered the bills (most likely), and brought them to me. Bills, I was right.  
  
"It looks like there's here for you." I said in disbelief, and handed it over to him. I bleakly looked through them again and noticed something I had missed. A black envelope addressed to me, but with no return address. Strange I thought.  
  
"It must be a fan letter (hopefully.)" I said under my breath.  
  
The letter for Shuichi was a reminder from Hiro that a concert was coming up next week. And of course he asked me if I'm going. What else could I say, no, it would hurt his feelings, but in the end I told him sure.  
  
Later that night I opened the mysterious letter. I could not believe what it was. 


	2. Old Memories Seldom Fade

Yes it's here. The next chapter! I'm sorry that it took so long to finish, I had a major writers block. *Smacks her head and like that makes it better* Well I hope I have finished some unsettling questions about what's in the letter and all. Again I hope that all who read will like it. AND PLEASE I WANT MORE REVIEWS! SEND MORE! *Pushes Bob, her other personality, out of the way* *cough* Thank you. ^_^  
  
Chap. 2  
Old Memories Seldom Fade  
  
They were photos and letters of my old sensei. That no one but I or him would have possession of. How could someone have these and even think of showing them?? There was one in particular that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up even further. The one picture was of my sensei abusing me. The memory of me being 16 years old raced through head and became fresh again.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sensei, what are you going teach me today?" The younger Eiri Yuki asked.  
  
"Well, I was going to show you the sunset and explain where the colors come from." The sensei, who's name is Yuki Kitazawa, told Eiri, as they walked to the perfect place to watch. "Then I thought I would show you my apartment."  
  
It was beginning to get dark and as Sensei said, they were at the perfect place to view the sunset. As they watched he did exactly what as he had told. Little Yuki was intrigued by this. He asked his sensei it they could watch the sunset all the time.  
  
When the sun finally went to bed, Yuki followed like a puppy to his sensei's apartment. They entered and sat down on the couch, turning on the T.V.  
  
"Do you want something to drink? I have coffee, tea, beer, milk and water." Sensei yelled through the kitchen to Yuki, who was intent on a game of football, the Packers ahead by some 20 points.  
  
"Water would be fine, and do you have anything to eat? I'm starving!" Yuki asked as his stomach letting out a grumble or two. "You know what I like, and fix it in a hurry!"  
  
Soon, (Well, about an hour later) Sensei had his favorite food right in front of him, bentou box. While Yuki stuffed his face, Sensei started to act a little funny. He was looking at Yuki with disgust and loathing. Which Eiri did not understand this?  
  
"How about you stay the night? Then that means we can have a little fun." Yuki asked the blonde boy in a voice which was full of pleasure. "I've already worked it out with your Dad, and he says its fine. So what do you say?" His eyes were looking even more desperate, and he was moving even further towards Eiri.  
  
"How about you getting me some more water. Okay Yuki? And did my dad bring my sleeping stuff over?" Eiri questioned, as Yuki stared to get up but then fell to the floor. But eventually got up with resistance and wobbled to the kitchen, and brought back little Eiri more water. In return Eiri gulped it all down with one breath.  
  
Before Eiri realized, Yuki was closer than ever to him. He was moving his head towards Eiri. It was getting to the point where Eiri could smell his rancid breathe breathing down his neck. At first they were little nips on the neck, and then Yuki started to go further up Eiri's neck to his mouth. Before he noticed Yuki was on his cheek and biting his lips. Until.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Wake up love! You just need to wake up for me! Come on please." It was that same voice that I heard almost every morning, Shuichi's. There was a fearful tone in his voice. For the reason, I did not know. All that I knew was that my bed sheets were covered in a mixture of sweat and blood. 


	3. A Rude Awakening

Yeah, an update!! ^_^ OK, almost this whole chapter came to me during my boring science class and I just wrote. We have a little note section in our assignment planner and I was writing in there. It took one whole page and a half. Oh, and that was only the beginning. *evil grin* Well, I'm hoping this chapter is a bit longer than the first two. We'll see when it all gets posted on the site. Lol. All I'm telling is that this is chapter is one of with the most sadness in it so far. I'm not going to tell anymore, you'll just have to read and wait for more. And keep reviewing! I love to read them as you beg for more. Is it just me, or do I like to torture people? It's me. Enjoy! ^_~  
  
Chap. 3  
A Rude Awakening  
  
I heard Shuichi's sweet voice again and again, but I couldn't get myself to wake up. I felt his weight on top of me, trying everything to bring me back. My face was covered in his tears, and I don't think they will ever stop falling.  
  
"Yuki, please don't die on me! I need you, I love you!" Shuichi's voice was fragile and giving out for yelling. Then there was nothing, no crying, no tears falling, just complete silence.  
  
"What happened?" I asked struggling for the words. Everything around me was either blurry or I just couldn't seem it. Shuichi's small figure was right in front of me. He was crouched over my legs as if to warm them. "Shuichi?" I whispered into his ear.  
  
His body twitched and like magic I was starring into his tear-stained eyes. Seconds seemed like hours, and all we did was stare. Finally Shuichi reached over and embraced me. Tears started to stain his porcelain face again, and he wept on my shoulder.  
  
I couldn't help but to do the same. So I put my arms around his back and he was startled when he felt my arms around his frail body. He slumped a bit from the immense weight on him. But he didn't mind.  
  
"I'm so glad you're awake. I don't know what I could've happened to me if you weren't here." Shuichi's voice was soft, and still I knew he was crying, more then before. "Yuki, can I ask a something?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sure, go ahead." I replied, still bewildered by the fact our bodies were so close. "What is it that you want to ask Shuichi?" He took a while to come to his senses, because I never let him ask a question and have my approval to ask.  
  
"Do you love me, Yuki? Is that why you came back?" His eyes said it all, the concern, love and a yearning of want. Shuichi's cheeks started to get a bit pink and it was easy to tell against his pale face. "Do you love me?" he asked again.  
  
*Cough, cough, cough*  
  
I covered my mouth and felt a warm substance on the palms of my hands. *Cough, cough* More came and the substance did not stop. It started to seep through my closed fingers. The substance I knew very well, it happens every time that I'm stressed or when I cough. The color was a crimson red it was blood, my blood.  
  
"Yuki, what's happening to you? Let me take you to the doctor." His voice was concerned. I knew this was the first for him to experience me in this condition. I couldn't it take anymore.  
  
"Shuichi, just bring me a glass of water, the pills you see me take everyday, from the cabinet in the bathroom, and a change of clean clothes. Okay?"  
  
"Hai, I'll get right on it." As soon as he finished he was off the blood stained sheet, and all the while he didn't noticed my blood was seeping through his shorts. I wonder how all this, blood got all over the place?  
  
"I remember now. I woke up in the middle of the night coughing, and I couldn't stop." I whispered half to myself. Hoping Shuichi didn't hear me, right now and last night straining for air. "It's gotten worse."  
  
Shuichi came back with what I asked for no sooner then I said that. He got back on my bed and handed me my belongings. His eyes were looking warmer, and the warmth took me over. They gave the strength to get up and walk to my bedroom door.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower. You need to get ready, because I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Really, what is it? Please, please tell me!" His voice grew louder with each word, as did his eyes. Those big, round pools of purple darkness waiting to pull me in. I wanted them to do so, but it never happened.  
  
"I'll tell you when we're ready to go."  
  
We got into my Mercedes and we were off. The good thing is Shuichi fell asleep while I was in the shower. So I carried him out to the car and buckled him in. For being go hyper when he's awake, he sleeps like an angel.  
  
"Shuichi, wake up we're here. This is your surprise." I said while I was attempting to poke, shake and somewhat yelling, to wake him up. Sleeping like an angel he can also sleep like a rock. "SHUICHI!"  
  
"What? Are we here?" he said in a yawn. "So what is this so called surprise you told me you had? Tell me, tell me, please?" He was back to his normal self again.  
  
"Look to your left, then up. It's a blue building, you can't miss it." I said in disbelief that he would find it quickly. I was wrong; it only took him about five seconds to find the building. Probably because of his all the excitement built up in him.  
  
"I FOUND IT YUKI!!" he exclaimed as loud as he could scream. "What are we going to do in the mall? Are we Christmas shopping or what?" He was so confused, the look I've been waiting for. The smile was swept from my face, I didn't want him to know that I liked the way his face was.  
  
"I'm happy that you found it so quickly, Shuichi. So, where do you want to go first? This whole mall is yours for the taking, my treat." The smile came back to my face, as the one on Shuichi's face brightened. I couldn't help but to smile, it's the only way to make him happy. I thought to myself.  
  
We got out of my car and headed for the mall entrance. Shuichi had not said where he wanted to go, but I had a fair idea. It was most likely the music store so he could buy some more software.  
  
"No, Yuki how about you pick the first store. I mean, you all ready gave me the thing I most want. It's just the whole thing of you hanging out with me, and bringing me here." I stopped; I had to look down into his always smiling face. All the while he was looking up at me.  
  
"What do you mean? I want you to pick. This is my gift to you; for all that I make you go through."  
  
"But I... I WANT YOU TO PICK!! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ME??"  
  
"I SAY AGAIN, YOU PICK!!" Does he ever listen?  
  
"Okay, let's go to the music store. I have to go and get some more paper for writing my music. I have lost of ideas, but no paper." Again he was back to him normal self. "Then we can go to wherever you want to go. Okay?"  
  
We headed for the store hand in hand, when all of a sudden someone ran into Shuichi. This person had black hair, lanky, and he was wearing a Nittle Grasper T-shirt. Hey I know this kid!  
  
Hey, it's another cliff hanger, well sort of. Again I thank you for reading the third chapter of my story. You all most likely know who the kid is. Hopefully you do. Well, this chapter was longer!! ^_^ I like that. It was starting to get on the forth page. Then I decided to have the fourth page be the start of the 4th chapter. Don't worry there will be more to this story. Please stick with me till the end is all I ask, and review also. 


	4. The New Kid

Chap. 4  
The New Kid  
  
"Tatshua, what the heck are you doing here?!?!" It was my kid brother, which almost everybody says we look the same, all except the hair color and the slight height difference. "What's with the whole Nittle Grasper thing, it's not like they're the greatest band that ever lived."  
  
He just rolled his rolled his eyes. "How would you know?? They're more famous than your stupid books!! How can you just go and say that, Eiri?!?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME 'EIRI'! That name is in the past!!" Will he ever learn? "Shuichi, lets get away from this person. He's one you don't want to mix with."  
  
But he didn't listen. He balked and stared.  
  
"YOU LOVE NITTLE GRASPER?? I TOTALLY LOVE 'EM TOO!!" Shuichi half screamed in my ear. "Where did you get that shirt, I've been looking all over for one?" Tatshua was surprised that someone other than him, liked this band from the past.  
  
"Uh... I got it from Tohma Seguchi. He gave it to me as a birthday present. But I don't know where he got it from. Who are you anyways?"  
  
I pulled on Shuichi's arm before he could answer, and started to drag him down the rest of the mall. Not noticing the other mall goers watching. I stopped when we got to the music store and shoved him in, forcing myself to walk in also. I looked around; nothing seemed to be what I was into. Shuichi finally woke up out from his daze and walked up to the clerk and asked where the music paper was. He always forgets, like any other time.  
  
-------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eiri was lying on the floor, slightly conscious, and a cool breeze went over him. His eyes looked down at his chest and saw that he had no shirt on. He felt someone's hands around his wrists and tried to free them, but was forcefully slammed down. With the person holding down his wrists came the weight of someone on his legs and lower body.  
  
"Why are you making it difficult? Just try to relax, and let me do everything. I know what I'm doing. And if you like it, join in. I'm willing to do anything. "  
  
Yuki was sprawled out over Eiri, also without a shirt covering his bare chest. His knees were pinned against Eiri's hips, and his face was covered in sweat.  
  
"This was more fun when you were asleep. All because I put that sleeping pill in you water and you didn't even notice it. Ha that was priceless! As soon as you fell onto the floor, it's my territory." Yuki said in a sultry purr with pleading eyes.  
  
"Wha... wha... what are you doing?" Eiri fumbled for the words still a bit groggy. Looking up into the older man's eyes, he thought he saw mixed emotions: lust, excitement, and he thought he spotted some helplessness.  
  
-------End of flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yuki, you feel okay?" Shuichi asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just in a daze that's all. Don't get too worried."  
  
We left the mall after a couple of hours. In the end I bought some new clothes and some pens. Shuichi bought himself Pocky, my newest novel, which I could have given him, and something I wasn't for sure off. As we left I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me. So, I turned around and found a note on the ground addressed to me. I picked it up and jammed it into my pocket not noticing that there was something in it.  
  
"Shuichi how about I take you out to dinner and then we could go home? What do you say, love?" I asked.  
  
"Really?! I would love to!! Can I pick? Oh please oh please?" He blabbed out with great excitement. Eyes widening, he took my arm and began to drag me to the car. Faster and faster we raced. Soon he let go and he was zooming past me with his younger, slim legs. I was huffing along and Shuichi reached my car before me. Darn! And he hopped into the driver's seat.  
  
"Oh, no, you're not driving!" My voice thrilled through the parking lot. I finished gasping for my breath while I got to the diver's door. Shuichi looked at me with that puppy dog look. I hate it when he does that! How can I refuse? I can! I'm sorry me, but I can't. "Oh alright, here are the keys! BUT DON'T MESS UP MY CAR!"  
  
"Ok, if you say so Yuki." He placed the key into the ignition and turned. Soon the roar of the engine filled both our ears. He placed the car into reversed and backed out. So far so good. Then my car was speeding down the street and Shuichi doing very well at the wheel. "Yuki, I forgot what where my favorite place to eat is. Could you help me find it? Please?"  
  
I was in awe that Shuichi was driving so well. I was just wondering if he had ever driven a car before. I was impressed on how his turns where that I didn't hear him ask me anything. "Oh, sorry Shuichi, I was daydreaming. Take a left here, and then go straight. Now take this street, and hang a right. And keep heading on this road till we pass a complex. It's just across the street." I retorted to my Shuichi as he did what he was told.  
  
No later than I told him where it was, he was parking the car. I got out first and went to his door as he was getting out. I reached for the keys in Shuichi's hand and he drew them back. Playfully I kept trying to grab them from his small hands. After a few minutes I finally succeeded and placed them into my jacket pocket. Surveying the area of where we were at, I took Shuichi's hand and began to walk.  
  
"Wow! This place is bigger than I remember Yuki! If only I knew what I ordered all the other times I came here." Shuichi supposed as we trotted in. The waiter asked us where to sit and motioned us to come his way. I followed Shuichi on the other hand was looking at the fish tank while bugged eyes. "I want that one, the big blue fish. It reminds me of you, Yuki." He pointed to the fish, and looked up at me.  
  
"You know you just chose you dinner, love. Oh waiter I'll have my usual thank you." I said as Shuichi was looking surprised. I laughed a bit and sat down. "Shuichi I'll tell them that that's not what you wanted and that you'll have the same thing as me. Ok?"  
  
"What would you sirs like to drink?" The waiter asked us.  
  
"He'll have a soda while I'll have light beer please." I gave the waiter our drink orders and went to talking to my Shuichi.  
  
"Yuki, I have something to do tomorrow and I have to be there early. So, I won't be home when you wake up. But I'll leave some breakfast for you."  
  
"That's fine Shuichi. I have some errands to do anyways, and I won't get back till late afternoon."  
  
"Here is your soda sir and you light beer for the other. Have you decided on what you want to eat? Or do you need more time?" The waiter said as he gave us our drinks.  
  
"I'll have the chicken sandwich, with everything and French fries." Man Shuichi sounds a bit hungry.  
  
"I'll just have a small salad with ranch dressing. Make that a regular salad please." Me on the other hand, I'm not in the mood for food.  
  
"It'll be no longer then 20 minutes tops."  
  
(Wow that was a long talking part. Phew I'm glad that's over or maybe not.)  
  
Shuichi was just looking around playing with Kumagorou, who Ryuichi gave him to borrow, and humming. He hasn't come up with a new song for a while, and this one is getting old. Maybe that's why he has to leave early? His lyric skills have improved much and I'm sure he'll invite me to his concert this weekend.  
  
-------Later in the evening-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I parked the car in the parking garage and let Shuichi have the keys to open the door. I walked casually to my door and everything seemed to be in order, just as I left the place, nice and clean. My wooden floor chilled my feet when I took my shoes off even when I had my socks on. I want to go to bed, but I forgot I hadn't cleaned my sheets from this morning, and the washer was broke in the complex.  
  
"Gosh I'm so stupid, how could I have forgotten? Hey Shuichi I'm going to go to the nearest cleaners, so I can wash my sheets!" I hollered to him, smacking my head. My room probably reeks of blood. I was walking into my room when I noticed that I was right. The potent smell of my blood was hanging all over my room since this morning. I got a whiff and I about keeled over. I had to cling to my bed for support. What would I do, I don't want to take these, but I have to, for my sake. So, I hurried up and grab all my stained sheets, while holding my breath, and placing them in a trash bag. Come to think of it, since now these are stained, why the need to wash them?  
  
I walked out of my room and went to the linen closet. I reached up and pulled out some new sheets, bed spread and two pillow cases. Shuichi was watching television, so I had no worry that he would follow me. I entered my room again and quickly made my bed. Only to be slept in again. I looked over my room, the smell still there. Now where did I put the air freshener? Ah, there it is, just where I left it. I took hold of the can and sprayed. The scent of French vanilla filled every nook and cranny of my room. That's a heck of a lot better.  
  
"Yuki, what are you doing in your room? It's taking you awhile and I'm getting worried! If it's nothing of importance, I want to come in."  
  
"Shuichi, all I'm doing is changing my bedding. Then I'm going to sleep because it's 1:48 A.M! Go right ahead and barge in, I don't care!" I yelled when I knew he was already he was in the room. "Oh, sorry Shu didn't see you were there." I apologized with my checks reddening. "Get you pajamas on and come to bed. We definitely need the rest, from what happened last night and this morning."  
  
"Ok Yuki. Oh can I ask you something? Um...can I sleep with you tonight? I mean, I want to be here with you in case something like last night happens again. You know?" Shuichi asked will his puppy dog look. I could see the worry in his eyes. I have to admit, that is a good reason.  
  
"Sure Shu. I can see that you worried. Everything will be fine. I'm fine. And nothing will happen tonight. I promise." I consoled to Shuichi, while walking up to him. I reached out my arms and wrapped them around his warm, sweet and gentle body. His arms just hung limp until he figured out was going on. Then he loosely wrapped his arms around my waist, his arms wouldn't go so far. This moment seemed to go on.  
  
"Uh... Yuki, its 2:00 in the morning, maybe we should get some shut eye." Shuichi retorted and let go of my waist. He went over to his dresser and took out his pajamas, quickly stripped, put them on and hopped into bed. I did the same and nicely let myself fall to the comfy bed. I turned on my side and saw that Shuichi was already asleep, snoring. I gently reached my head over to his forehead, and gave him a goodnight kiss. I smiled and said...  
  
"I love you Shuichi, with all my heart. And I will let nothing happen to you ever. I promise."

FINLALLY!! I have chapter four done!! whips sweat from brow I thought I would never get that done. And wasn't that just the sweetest thing you have ever read? Well, maybe not, but it's it the sweetest thing you have ever read FROM ME? That's better. Lol. I almost had myself in tears writing that. I think it's kid of funny really. It's 11:25 Sunday night and BAM! It's complete. I'm sorry it took so long. I had another major writers block. I just got bored tonight and said what the heck; I'll finish writing chapter four. Even though it took about... let's see... about an hour and a half, rounding it. Well, I hope you enjoy what you have just read and stick with me. Most likely in the future I will run into more writers block, and not finish for a while. Eventually I WILL FINISH! Now, I just need the start for chapter five. Hm... thinks


	5. A New Beginning

Chap. 5

A New Beginning

I woke up that afternoon at three o'clock. I looked over hoping to see Shuichi next to me, smiling, but the spot besides me was bare. It did seem that someone had spelt there the night before. I bet Shuichi is still at work, I thought to myself getting up. I stumbled out of my bed and walked out of my room. I'm hungry.

"I wonder what I have in the fridge. Hope it's something edible. If not I can order out, like always, or fix lunch." I said while opening the door. I searched for something and found left over Chinese from two nights ago. "This will have to do for now."

I put that in the microwave and started it. The timer ringed through the air and I retrieved it before he went cold. I sat down at the dinner table and ate, wondering if Shuichi was having a long day at work. Come to think about it, I needed to finish my four chapters by tonight before my agent hung me. I'll do that later.

I finished the leftovers in no time. Even though some of it was a bit hard and I almost choked. So with a few scraps here and there on the plate, I placed it in the sink. What should I do now? Shuichi's out of the house and I finished my deadline while I was eating. So... what now?

It dawned on me. I still had to do my 'special' shopping. I walked towards the end table and opened the drawer. I thumbed through old papers, bills, and an assortment of other things to reach the phone book. I already knew the number for N.G. Records but I don't understand why I needed the phone book. Hesitant, I picked up the phone and dialed.

Ring...Ring... Ring...

"Hello?" Tohma's voice rang through my ear. Something good happened today. I could tell by the way he answered.

"Hey Tohma this is..." I was cut off.

"Hey Eiri, how is everything today?"

"I barley said three words and you already knew who was on the other end!" He must be physic.

"Uh... Yuki, N.G. has had caller I.D. for sometime now. What did you think I was physic or something? You're to smart for that!" He commented jokingly.

"Tohma, I kind of did. When exactly did N.G. give you caller I.D?" Before I finished my last sentence, Tohma was laughing so hard and loud, I had to take the phone away from my ear. Even then I could still hear him!!

"Eiri, why did you call me in the first place?" He questioned.

There was a moment of silence while I was trying to put my thoughts into words. "Would you happen to have K's number handy?" There I said it.

Again another pause. He was probably considering why I would need K's number. K and I aren't really the type that would call each other. But I needed him for my special, different and own reasons.

"Hold on a sec Eiri, its right here somewhere around these papers on my desk." He quietly placed the phone down and all I could hear now was papers being shuffled through. "Here it is... Do you have a pen and paper ready at hand?"

"Yes Tohma. I had it out before I even thought I was going to call. What is it then?" I sounded a bit irritated. He sounded like my sister just then. Maybe some of her rubbed off on him since they are married.

----------------------------------End of Phone conversation----------------------------------

"Ja ne, Eiri-san!" He chimed in my ear.

"Ja ne, Tohma! Oh and tell Mika I said hi. She's been worried about me; tell her I couldn't be better." Like always, my sister being my mother. Gosh how I hated that!

"Ok Eiri. I'll tell her that the next time I see her." Pause. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you need K-san's number in the first place?" Tohma's voice sounded annoyed. Aww... yes Shuichi told me that K went crazy when he didn't have his gun loaded last week. Poor Hiro was in his line of vision at the recent Nittle Grasper event/concert.

"I just need to ask him a few questions about something. Other than that, I have my reasons." I said with a little smirk crawling on my face. "Thank you again Tohma, I really appreciate it."

That was that, I heard his line click and hung up my phone. I glanced at the clock. It was 7:30 at night, and Shu would be home soon. I just heard the door, footsteps, now dead silence. Maybe he came home sooner than I thought. I'm afraid to admit, since I have had the feeling of being watched these past couple of days, I'm a bit scared.

The footsteps were quickening, they knew some one was in the house. I could hear the harsh breathing of the stranger. Shuichi, I pray that that's you and you're only trying to scare me. Wait... The paces changed directions, in front of me, now to my left, and now ending in the kitchen. I turned around following after the stranger's presence. Quietly tip-toeing my way towards my kitchen archway, and peered around. The refrigerator door was open, blocking my view of the stranger. I could see that the person was wearing jeans and what looked like to have black hair. Who do I know that has black hair? I just couldn't think I was so terrified! Then it talked..."Yuki, where is you food!?"

I tip-toed further in my kitchen, not making any sound, only breathing when I had to. I reached for his neck ready to grab and pull him down. At his next slightest movement I would strike like a snake waiting for its prey. I watched him rummaging with interest. I changed my mind. I won't pull him back. I'll do this...

"Don't move or else I'll shoot!!" I said in a deepening voice. Deeper then usual, so he wouldn't know it's me. Quickly thinking I formed my hand into the shape of a gun and placed it behind his head. _This is so fun!!_ I thought to myself. He started to reach for an empty jam jar. "I said don't move or I'll shoot!"

"W...What do you want from me?! This isn't my house so I don't know where my brother keeps his loot." He said with panic clear in his voice and growing. "But I'm sure I can find it eventually."

I had to think of another step and fast. I slowly pulled my hands away from his head while he let out a sigh of relief. He was just about to turn around when I quickly grabbed his shoulder with one hand and covered his mouth with the other. He was completely caught off guard again and jumped. I laughed at the sight of him at my mercy.

"Guess who?" I said in a suppressed laugh. His hot breath was making my hand sweat immensely over his mouth. He was in to much shock most likely to move or even to know his hands where free. "Fine, I'll let you talk." I uncovered his mouth but let it rest around his neck.

"Let me go!!! If you're planning my death...What the heck are you doing?!" He yelled in shock as I ran my hand up his chest. He was too caught up at yelling at me he didn't think to notice I removed my hand off his shoulder. I ran my hand up his chest a couple more times each slower than the last. To make it more fun I knelt behind him somewhat straddling him.

"I'm just having a bit of fun. Why aren't you playing along? Don't you like it?" I whispered in his ear then blowing lightly into it. I finally realized what type of shirt he was wearing... a button down...my favorite. I took my hand out from under his shirt and fumbled with the top button, while keeping my other hand on his waist.

"Are you some kind of person who has sex with their victim then murder them?!" He panted. Good, he had finally warmed up to me and enjoying this. By the time he finished his last words I was still fumbling with the sixth button of like twelve.

"Screw it!" I hollered in frustration as I ripped his shirt off. The total shock on his face was overwhelming. "This will have to do. Now...Where to start?" I said in a sultry voice.

"How in the heck should I know!!!?" He yelled. Terror stricken his eyes went blank, just what I wanted. I smiled at myself on how well this little 'act' was going. "Let me go please!"

"Now, now, just close your eyes while I help you to the door. Your fun time is up anyways." I grabbed him by the underarm lifting him up with ease. His body was limp for sitting to long and I bet his legs hurt. "Are you eyes closed?"

"Yes, they are. Now what are you going to do with me now?" He queried.

Author's note- Psst!! Guess what? I'm having so much fun writing this part. By now you should have an idea of who the so called 'stranger' is, but if not, then you haven't done your homework!! Naughty! Naughty!! You're going to love this next part. I know I am. snicker snicker evil grin cough cough Sorry, just thinking about it makes me all evil and what not inside. laughs Thank you and enjoy!! From now on when there is going to be a phone conversation I'll have just like I did when Tohma and Yuki talked. Ok? Ok.

"You'll see. And I bet you're going to like it." I laughed in order for him to hear me and tell that I was having fun and liking it. "Now, I'm going to turn you around facing me, but keep your eyes closed or else." I added knowing he would corporate.

After a few more silent moments, I went on as I planned. I started turning him around slowly not to make him dizzy. We were face to face. His eyes were stilled closed, good. At least I know he listens when threatened. Now...For the grand finale.

I slowly moved my head forward towards him, my arms on his shoulders for support. I slid one arm down to his hips and wrapped it around him pulling him closer while our fragile lips not touching. I could feel is warm breath dance across my face. He was trembling, hard. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get this over with.

I had him in the right position. He just came at the wrong time. "Why did you want me to close my eyes? Is there a draft in here, because I feel a bit chilly?" I laughed a little. He finally noticed I had pulled off his shirt, even though I practically tore it off of him yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Just keep your eyes closed babe. It'll be over soon." Before he had time to blurt something out, I had his lips on mine. He just froze. I could sense that he liked it in a twisted sort of way. I nibbled on his lower lip for a few seconds, making him release a slight moan. I have to admit. I kind of liked it too. I lifted my mouth from his, while he was breathing a bit more heavily now. "Now...How did you like that?" I cocked my head ready for another. This time I didn't plant. The tables were turned. I could feel him snake his hand up my back, the space between us diminishing with each passing moment. I felt him slip his tongue between my parted lips.

His tongue explored every inch of my mouth, making the kiss more memorable when his finds out who he is kissing. We each took turns exploring our mouths for the second, third, fourth and even filth time. His hand went down to my hip while my hand wandered down to his tight buttock. I felt pressure leaning back; he was trying to get me against the wall. I lifted my foot up but he took that wrong and practically ran me into the wall. Since there was a slight height difference he steadied himself on his tip-toes trying to make the last kiss more passionate. Our bodies were close, close enough that I could feel his hard member through his pants. He was enjoying this more than I thought. And I thought I heard him whisper "Oh gosh this is wonderful!" My knees collapsed from under me making me slide down the wall and taking him with me. I ended up landing in a squatting position which made time for him to kneel in front of me. I realized that I wasn't in control anymore.

He moved one hand to my shirt collar arguing with himself to unbutton. I felt his other hand move towards my lower jaw acting like a make-shift strong hold to keep it from moving or leaving. This continued for minutes on end. Finally I think he's decided to go with the notion that I have a button down shirt. He slowly moved his hand down then up again catching my shirt bottom and bringing it back up with his thumb. All the while still having our lips planted firmly together. We were both breathing pretty heavily but the time he was going for the first of my buttons. His eyes still closed. Only going on sense on where the first button was.

"Darn it! Where is that darn button?!" He opened his eyes only to reveal my shirt top in his vision. "Hey I recognize this shirt...It looks like my brother Yuki's." He commented and quickly glanced at my face... He knew me quite well...Well enough to have a key to my apartment. "YUKI IS THAT YOU?!" He hollered straight into my face.

"You caught me Tatshua!" I gave in with relief letting out a sigh.

"But...We...You..." He paused gathering his thoughts. "WE KISSED!!" He ran to the bathroom. I silently laughed when I heard him open the medicine cabinet for the mouthwash. Gargle, rinse, spit. Repeat. Now my job was done. I could now die in peace, or at least now knowing that Tatshua was going to walk right in my apartment ever again. And not to leave my door unlocked.

"Yuki, what was going through your mind to do such a thing?!" Tatshua demanded with aggravation after emerging from the bathroom. He started walking towards the phone where I left it after talking with Tohma. "Hey, when did you get this? Looks pretty expensive, can I borrow it?" No he wasn't talking about the phone, or the lamp next to it. I had bought myself a new cell phone during the past week. Shuichi left my other one of top of the car and I, of course, ran over it.

"No you may not it's in mint condition and I'm not going to let you grubby hands touch it!"

"Fine then, don't be a nice big brother and lend me stuff. Plus you didn't answer my first question. So what is it?"

"It seemed like a good punishment for you when you just waltz in a house. I had fun doing it. I know you did too. I heard you moan a couple of times. They were soft but I could hear them." I gave him a grin and he flashed one back. "Are you hungry? It seems like I don't have any food from your complaining." I reached for the phone for the umpteenth time today and dialed my usual take out place.

The door bell rang ten minutes after. Tatshua opened up and paid the bill. While walking back to the couch he sunk a peek into one of the boxes and let out a grunt. I suppressed a little laugh. I guess he doesn't like fried noodles. Or maybe that was my salad.

"They got it here so quick. What did you do? Threaten 'em?"

I let out a sigh and just said that the place always as me on special order. If I call, they bring it in as soon as possible. He didn't understand it at first so I explained it in his language. No wonder I was the brains of the family. I glanced over at the wall clock. Gosh it's already 9:15 PM. Guess our little show lasted longer then I expected. Shuichi still wasn't home and it's not like him to call if he's going to be late. Something must have happened.

"Hey Yuki, where's you boy toy?" He laughed. So I threw the nearest pillow at his head. "OW!" Direct hit and the tough talk is out. "What did you do that for?"

"Nothing in particular." I mentioned. "And you mean Shuichi? He's still at work I suppose. He usually calls if he's going to be late and he hasn't. I'm getting a bit worried. Maybe I should call." I slowly got up from the couch, my butt feeling a little sore, and picked up the phone.

--------------------------------------Phone Conversation------------------------------------

"Ah, yes, I would like to wonder if Shuichi Shindou has left from work. Thanks I'll hold."

"Sir, there seems to be a problem. The name you've given came this morning, and hasn't left. But the last person to see him was his best friend. He said that Shuichi is that right?"

"Yes, Shuichi is right." I had grown more worried now, knots were beginning to from in my stomach and I started to sweat. Shuichi has never done this. I mean gone to work and just vanish without telling someone. Ok maybe a few times but that was against his free will.

"Sir, he's friend says that he hasn't seen him since lunch time and Shuichi hasn't returned to the studio. Is there anything I can do for you?"

I couldn't bear to hear those words from someone. "No, but thanks anyways." I heard the man hang up the phone on the other end but I couldn't bring myself to my senses that my Shuichi is gone.

-----------------------------------End of Conversation------------------------------

"Uh...Yuki, are you alright?" Tatshua said in a calming voice, taking to phone out of my grasp. My arm fell limp to my side. I could feel tears forming on the edges of my eyes.

"Tats, I think you should go home for a while. You can't bunk here tonight." I said meekly.

"Ok. I'll see you later then." Tatshua grabbed his coat and went out the door. Then the apartment went silent.

It was that moment I decided I should give Hiro a call just to make sure. Again I picked up the phone and speed dialed his number.

--------------------------------------Phone Conversation----------------------------------

"Hello is this Hiro?" I said into the phone.

"Yes this is he. Who may I ask is calling?" He voice was spirited like nothing has happened to him. Just like Shuichi would be. I miss him.

"Sorry. But this is Yuki and I was wondering..."

"Oh it's you Yuki. I'm sorry I didn't recognize your voice." He laughed a little which didn't surprise me. Why was everybody today to happy-go-lucky? I just don't understand.

"Where's my Shuichi!? He's missing!" I hollered into the phone.

(Author's Note #2- Yes, I know there were a lot of talking on the phone. But hey I'm the writer so bah!! Bum bum bum!!! Where is Shuichi? Who knows! Does Hiro know or does he have something to do with his disappearance? Why does Yuki need to call K for to do some 'special shopping?' All these questions and more to be answered in the on coming chapters!!! Plus the ending is a total cliff hanger again! HAHAHA! I just love doing that do you. Don't hurt me! Please! Oh yeah. Total words in this story is 3,353 and 8 pages long.)


	6. Shuichi Unleashed:Shuichi's point of vie...

Chapter 6- Part A: Shuichi's P.O.V

Shuichi Unleashed

Beginning note: I may or may not do this, have this chapter in Shuichi's point of view. It's just a random thought that came to me just now. I don't even know who kidnapped or even if he was kidnapped. I was getting a little tired of dragging chapter five along so I decided to throw that Shuichi is missing. Bum, bum, bum! Or maybe I should do it half and half. Or maybe right two parts of chapter six one for Yuki's side and the other for Shuichi! Wow, I'm so creative! thinks That would be a lot to writing, and do I have that much time? (Yes, except for the homework, school, clarinet lessons, and oh so many things for a teenage girl to do.) Well, maybe not that much time. He he. sweat drop It has come to a conclusion that this chapter will be in Shuichi's P.O.V. My friend has been ever so kind to write it! hugs her friend Thanks so much! END

"W…Where am I?" I couldn't believe I heard my voice after so long. I examined my surroundings and to my surprise I didn't recognize them. I was at least hoping for something familiar. Like my Yuki's sweet face hovering above me or Hiro's laugh illuminating my ears when he pulled a prank on me. Nothing. I was alone in the ally shivering from the cold wind against my bear skin.

I quickly looked down and saw that I had no shirt on while my pants were only an inch from coming off. I blushed and looked around to see if any one saw. I quickly pulled up my pants. "Man, what was that all about" Then I remembered everything"Those jerks! Tachi! He...he...Tried to rape me! I quickly examined myself. "Wow, they really did a number on me... But they didn't expect me to fight back, But I am pretty messed up..." "Whoa"

My legs give way and I fall back to the hard ground. I spat out some dirt that ended up in my mouth. "I think I should call someone." I quickly dialed Yuki's phone number but the line was busy. "Yuki, who could you be calling at this time of night?" I whispered to myself out loud.

I decided to dial Hiro's number but that was also busy. I wondered what is going on. Then out of pure luck I dialed Ryuichi's number, and of course he answered his phone like he always does when I call him…

"Shuichi!" That high pitched voice rang loudly in my aching body, making a tingle go up my spine.

"Ryuichi," I barely said. "Can you come and get me?" I felt shock to the bone about asking for a ride. I normally had Yuki or Hiro do these things for me, but not poor Ryuichi.

"Nani Shuichi? What happened?" He hollered again into the phone making me pull my phone away from my ear.

"Ryuichi, I got hurt, bad. And nobody else is answering me. Could you please come get me?" I asked him once more.

"Right away Shu, I'll be right there!" He screamed into the other end for the last time. I told Ryuichi where I was and then the phone clicks. I let out a sigh of relief knowing that I am cared for. I sat there for a few minutes and I see a car approach me. Tatsuya and Ryuichi came running out of the car as I fall to my knees again. I had no idea why Tat was doing here but I went with it. They picked my aching body up off the cold and hard ground and loaded me in the car. Then they drove away leaving that awful memory trail behind us.

As we were driving, of course Tats was driving, anyway Ryuichi looked at me and said"Shuichi, we couldn't get a hold of anyone so we are going to take you to my house, and there we are going to treat your wounds." He said with a gentle comfort in his voice. It was soothing and I wanted to melt right into his voice and lock myself in there forever.

"Wounds" I questioned with fear.

"Yes." said Tats from the front. "It looks like you also got stabbed as well, but thank god the cut is not deep." He said mostly to himself with letting out a sigh.

"Oh." I said sadly. Soon I passed out without another word out of me except snoring.

I woke up the next day in one of Ryuichi's guest rooms. "Wow, Ryuichi really took good care of me...OUCH" I look toward my side and there was a bandage wrapped around my entire body. _It looks like they sealed the wound_, I thought to myself.

Soon I began to hear voices in the other room." Hello Sakuma's resident" Tatsuya said into the phone. Who he was talking to, I had no idea.

"What! You mean! That's real low, even for Tohma's standards" Tats appeared to be shouting into the phone.

"Hiro, how did you find out what happened" Well it seemed both of them seem to be shouting, because now I could hear Hiro as well.

"Well I was walking down to the lounge room, or whatever they call it and I over heard them talking about it! Tachi is such a jerk" Hiro said.

"Have you told Yuki yet"

"No, not yet. I don't know if I should."

"Hey Hiro hold on someone's on the other line, probably Yuki...Yea talk to you later bye" Click. That was all I heard until I passed out again.

Soon I slowly wake up, everything is a little blurry. Soon everything starts to come into focus when all of a sudden I'm being hugged. I quickly look to see who it is, and see Yuki there crying on my shoulder, like I had died and come back.

"I thought I lost you Shuichi. I was so worried" Yuki slowly whispered in my ear.

"Yu...Yu...YUKI" I hugged Yuki back and I started to cry. Yuki slowly looked at me and cupped my face in his hands.

"Please Shuichi don't cry. I promise you everything will be alright." Then all of a sudden Yuki kissed me on the lips.

"I promise Shuichi." He said into my ear after he pulled away from the soft kiss.

"Yuki, please, please don't ever let go of me. I only feel safe around you." We held each other for a while and then Yuki got up saying he had a surprise for me.

I slowly got ready for this surprise that Yuki had for me. We got into Yuki's car and we speed off.

"Yuki what are we be doing"

"Shuichi you will see..." Yuki stopped the car along side a road and he signals for me to get out. After walking around and getting some ice cream. Yuki stopped walking.

"Shuichi, do you remember this place"

I looked around and finally remember. "Yuki this… this is where we first met! But this time the cherry blossoms are blooming."

"Yea." said Yuki.

"Yuki..."

"Yes Shuichi?"

"Thanks for everything"

"No problem." Then we kiss with even more passion the before. Then as we slowly walk back to the car, the cherry blossoms began to blow in the wind.


	7. Shuichi Unleashed:Yuki's Point of View

Chapter 6-Part B: Yuki's P.O.V

Shuichi Unleashed

Beginning Note: Hello! This is Yuki's part of chapter six. Hope you like it!

"Hiro, where is _my _Shuichi!" I hollered again into the phone without a second thought.

"Yuki, to tell you the truth I don't have a clue to his whereabouts either. I thought he left early to be with you?" Hiro questioned.

Shuichi was planning to leave the studio early so I could help him promote Bad Luck's new single. I remember now, but he never came home. This was all a bad nightmare that I couldn't wake myself up from. No matter how hard I try it keeps pulling me back in.

"Yuki, are you still there?" He sounded like he was worried, maybe as much as I was.

"Yes, I'm still here. Just thinking about Shuichi and where he could have gone. He didn't come home and you didn't hear word from him for a while. Where could he be?" I had a tear roll down my cheek and hit the floor. I swear I could hear the water splitting apart in my dead silent apartment. There was no Shuichi to fill the hallway with joy and happiness.

"Hmm… We could try to call Ryuichi? He and Shuichi are getting to be best buddies lately since Ryuichi sang at our concert last spring." Hiro thought out loud. I could sense that he was in as much pain as I was. He breathing was shallow, maybe from crying a bit.

"That sounds like a better plan than I could've have come up with. So…Who's going to call?" I questioned with a hint of security.

"You can call Ryuichi. And if he's not there, call me back then I'll notify the police. Sound good?" I could tell he really wanted me to call, maybe because Shuichi was so close to me.

"Yeah, I'll call as soon as I find Ryuichi's number. And if he's not there, I'll call." With my worry at its peak, I placed the receiver back on the hook and began my hunt for Ryuichi's number. _Maybe I should look in Shuichi's things_ I thought. I slowly walk over to his spot and a single cold tear rolls down my check. "God, I miss my Shuichi." Two more tears hit the cold hardwood floor and scattered. I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to find him as soon as I can before I hurt myself from letting this happen. I promised him! I promised I would let nothing happen to him!

I remembered that night. It was a hard time for me to get to sleep. I gave Shuichi a kiss on the lips. Savoring the moment as long as I could before the sweet darkness took over me. If I remembered correctly I heard Shuichi let out a sigh after I laid my head down. Suddenly the phone rang and interrupted my memories. The answering machine got it and it was…

"Yuki, are you there? This is Tats and I'm over at Ryuichi's house and I have some news…"

"What do you have now Tats? Did you get drunk and need me to come get you?" I have growled into the phone. I was getting really ticked at him.

"No…When Ryuichi and I were going to his house, he got a call from Shuichi…"

"Shuichi? Did you say Shuichi? Is he over there?" I yelled into phone while letting out a jump of joy. I couldn't control my happiness.

"Dang Yuki, don't yell! I'm halfway surprised as you. He's sleeping right now and I think Tachi got a hold of him again. Trying to ruin your relationship I guess." Tatshua replied. I know he hated Tachi but he wouldn't do a thing to him.

"Well Tatshua, I'll be over in a few. Just let me get some clothes for Shuichi." I hung up after that and let out all my worries, fears and agonizing torments. Slowly walking to my room I collapsed on the bed. I dug my fists into the soft mattress and cursed myself. I needed to get to Shuichi.

A few minutes later I rang to doorbell to Ryuichi's place. It was halfway across town and I had no trouble finding it. I wept the whole way there…Letting the tears just stream down my face. I didn't care who saw me. I just wanted to see my Shuichi, my Shuichi who brightens my days and endless nights with that smile and those big eyes.

The door opened slightly and an eye peeped out. "Hey Ryuichi, is Shuichi still sleep?" I asked as he opened the door and took off my shoes.

"Yea… He's sound asleep! Plus he snores real loud!" Ryuichi almost said in a yell while twirling around with his stuffed pink bunny Kumagoro. "Weeee…!"

I shook my head in amusement. I smiled a bit thinking Ryuichi acts just like Shuichi. Nothing ever brings him down. And there was always another side of him when he was serious or just wanted to be heard.

"Yuki, I'll show you where he is. Follow me." Tatshua said as he led me to a spare bedroom down a hallway. And there he was…My Shuichi, curled up under the covers sleeping like an angel.

"Yuki…" Shuichi slowly breathed.

"It looks like he's dreaming about you bro." Tatshua snickered. "I wonder what nasty thoughts are going on in there?"

I didn't really want to know. Honestly. Shuichi told me enough about his crazy sex dreams hundreds of times. Odd thing though…You would think they all would be about me…But not all of them. He would have them with the strangest people.

I slowly walked toward the bed and sat down, trying not to make much movement. Shuichi turned over on his other side facing me and had the slightest smile on his face. I brushed his pink hair away and sat there a few more moments.

Shuichi let out a sigh and a tear rolled down his white check. My hand was still on his head and I wiped the tear away. One last tear ran down his check and I grabbed him and would never let go.

Tatshua was gone by then and I silently cried. I buried my face into Shuichi's shoulder. My hand gently cupped the back of his head and I rocked back and forth. My other hand was close to his butt and I moved my hand under it, grasping it slightly. A blush began to creep onto my face and I grasped his butt tighter. Gosh I loved it!

"I thought I'd lost you Shuichi. I was so worried. I'm glad beyond my years that you're safe." I quietly whispered into his ear.

"Yu…Yu…Yuki! Shuichi's eyes met mine and went as wide as plates eyeing my brightly. He began to cry and I gently cupped his face. I looked deep into those big purple pools of happiness, searching for myself in them. A guy could get lost without moving anywhere just by staring straight into my Shuichi's eyes. They were all mine. I would never share them with anybody. Not now. Not ever!

"Shhhh…Shuichi. Don't cry. I promise you everything will be alright." To calm his nerves I did the pressed my finger on his lips. I again stared him straight in the eye. I just stared back, without flinching. I then began to move my head toward his and pressed my lips on his. He was a bit surprised and his body froze for a moment. He finally came around and his hand started to move to my neck and his fingers began to curl my hair. I needed him…I wanted him.

He was to one who drew away, smiling. "I missed your sweetness Yuki. I missed your tender kisses." Shuichi drew me closer to him and slowly moved his head toward mine. He planted a soft kiss on my cheek and my hunger grew for him even more.

I grabbed Shuichi's neck and moved his lips on mine again. He didn't refuse. I begged for entry by running my tongue against his lips. A slight moan escaped him and I couldn't help but chuckle. He was at my mercy. I repeated the act again and he granted me permission. I slipped my tongue into is mouth and ran it against his. I had explored his mouth many times before but this seems like the first.

Now he was asking for entry. I quickly gave in and he slipped his tongue in before I could take a breath. He explored my mouth while I did his and more moans escaped us both. I remembered that m hands were on his hips and I slowly moved my hands up and caught his shirt. My hands were just grazing his body as they moved over his chest. His hands were on my chest but on the outside of my clothing. He started to push me down onto the bed and I quickly tore my face away from his and took a breath. We were both smiling and I loved his smile. I could melt every time I witnessed its power. Actually…I did.

Since I was sitting with my legs dangling over the bed and Shuichi was pushing my body onto the bed; my legs began to hurt. He was still smiling, but now more of an evil sultry smile. I forced myself not to show the pain from my leg as it flew up. My eyes grew wide and Shuichi turned around and surprisingly caught it. Just at that moment the door flew open reviling…

"Yuki, oh gosh, what the heck do you think you're trying to pull? It's not even your house!" Tatshua screamed as his face went pale. Ryuichi was just a step behind him and he had his mouth dropped and his eyes were wide. He looked even more shocked then Tatshua.

"Um…Uh…Hi?" Shuichi fumbled. He was still holding onto my leg and his face was flushed. I got back my composer and pushed him out of my way. No one was allowed to see me like that except for my Shuichi.

"Come on Shuichi. We're going." I said in my regular irritated voice. I got up and hi followed after. I pushed my way out between the angry Tatshua and overly shocked, on the verge of death, Ryuichi. I heard Shuichi mumble a sorry to them and then ran after me.

I was already at the door when Shuichi came. "You ready to go home?" I asked patting his head. He looked up and smiled.

"Let's go home." He took my hand in his and entwined our fingers. It was nice to have his hand in mine. And to have him safely back in my life.

"Stupid Tachi. Stupid, stupid, stupid." I mumbled. We both cat into my car and drove for about an hour. All was quiet that was until Shuichi asked me something.

"Yuki, where are we going?" Shuichi questioned as we passed a group of girls playing jump rope. He started to twiddle with his thumbs and was searching around to make himself know where we were.

"You will see Shuichi." I looked over at him and smiled. He was reassured and smiled back with his eyes glowing rich in excitement.

After a few more minutes passed, I stopped my car. I motioned Shuichi to get out along with me and I walked over to him. We began to walk down a crumbling sidewalk and Shuichi was kicking rocks. I slowly slipped my hand into his and he just looked at me in shock.

"Yuki….You never used to hold my hand in public." He said while nervously looked around. "Why now?"

I didn't answer him, just looked around and saw an ice cream cart. The man was calling out that he had all kinds of flavors from around the world.

"Shuichi, how about we get some ice cream? I'll pay and you can get however many scopes you like." I looked down at him and smiled.

"Sure Yuki! I love ice cream!" He exclaimed as we started to head toward the cart.

"Even more than me?" I asked him with pleading eyes.

"Well no…but ice cream is second. You'll always have my heart and my love. You'll be the only one in it." He looked up and smiled, while his face darkened to a deep red.

We got our ice cream and headed to a bench to sit down. Shuichi got a waffled cone with four scopes of strawberry. I got a cone with one scope green tea.

"Shuichi, do you know where we're at?" I asked him looking around.

His head began to move as his eyes panned the area. Shuichi's purple eyes lit up as soon as he knew.

"Yuki…this is where we first met and the cherry blossoms are in bloom! Except that you were a rude snob and a stuck up son of a …"

Before he could say anything else I cracked out into laughter. Shuichi just stared wide-eyed and dumbfounded. All I could do was laugh about how he was reminiscing the night we met. I have changed from that night. Shuichi was the one who made it happen. I have become more comfortable to show my feelings toward others.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Shuichi asked still shocked.

"Yeah, Shuichi, I'm fine." I said letting out the last bit of laughter.

"Yuki…?"

"Yes?" I said meekly.

"Thanks for everything." Shuichi said as he looked at me and his eyes glowing.

"No problem Shuichi." We kissed one last time before we started walking, hand in hand, back to my car. A gush of warm wind soothed us both as the wind began to blow the blossoms blow in the wind. I took one last glance behind my shoulder and smiled. Just as I was about to turn my head, I caught a glimpse of a man looking straight at me.


	8. A Peaceful Night or Not

Chapter 7

A Peaceful Night or Not

(Author's Note: This chapter is going to be a lemon. Yes! A lemon! I'll try my best, but I am a first timer at this. The lemon is going to be Yuki X Yuki, the teacher and the student. Taboo!

On another note for my loyal readers, I've been looking over past reviews and people have been saying that Yuki is OOC. I know he is! It's a fanfic, it's not part of the anime! Do they not understand that fanfics are written from people's mind and they have nothing to do the plot of the anime. They are written to the author's liking. So characters can be OOC. I don't care that he is. This is my fanfic and I will write whatever I want that is or isn't OCC. So please…Refrain from saying that characters are OOC because I already know and I don't want to be put down on something that I have been working on for four years. One more thing, I do put my little Author Notes in brackets…But the thing that FanFiction is using is not letting what I use show up in my writing. This is the little asterisk (When you shift and hit 8) symbol…but never seems to show up when uploaded and put online.)

I quickly shook the image out of my head and looked at the same place again. The figure was gone. I knew that man. I know I did. Shuichi and I were at the car and we got in. I turned on some music and Shuichi started to sing along with it. I hit him on the shoulder to knock it off, but he wouldn't. _Well if I can't beat him…Join him. _I thought as I broke out in song too. I had no idea what I was singing but it was fun.

Shuichi turned the volume up louder and I rolled down all the windows. It was around 10 o'clock in the evening and there were still some floaters about the street. I didn't care who looked at us with those 'They are so stupid' looks. I just gave them the finger.

"Yuki?" Shuichi said turning down the volume so he could hear.

"What do you want Shuichi?" I asked looking over at him.

"There's been something bothering you, hasn't there?" My face went pale and my mouth went dry. All I did was stare at him. I quickly got over to the side of the rode and turned the engine off.

"There has, but nothing that is not going to be fixed." I smiled at him to make sure he took the lie. I started the car back up and soon we were back on our way to home. _Home sweet home, _is all I thought. He did and turned his head to look out the window.

As we drove on I forgot about going straight home through the rest of the city. I wanted a new surrounding. So I decided to talk the long way home through the country with the deep woods hiding their secrets and ghouls. The ominous trees overlooking the curving road.

I was getting tired and that figure kept creeping back into my thoughts in the strangest ways. My eyelids began to drop slowly while my hands slipped off the wheel. My head fell to the side and I keeled over in the set. My foot felt dead and pushed harder on the gas, my head landing in Shuichi's lap.

"Yuki, take the wheel! We're going to crash!" That is the last thing I heard before I slipped to unconsciousness… I heard a scream of fright as we hit a tree, soon after

Flashback

Little Eiri was still on the floor at his teacher's mercy. Moans were escaping his mouth before he could control them. Sweat ran off Yuki's body and dropped onto Eiri's face. He could see that he could no longer adore this man. This man who he gave his heart too. This man who he treated with the greatest honor and respect.

Eiri's tears didn't help much as Yuki pushed him to the limit of his feelings. Yuki cried out in happiness as to how much fun he was having. Eiri begged and begged for Yuki to stop. But it never ended. And that was just the beginning. This was going to happen every time Eiri came to be tortured. This endless pain would never subside from Eiri's heart.

"Eiri…" Yuki breathed. Yuki's hands roamed all over Eiri. Touching him at the most sensitive areas and making more deep moans escape from him. "You know I love you, just not in the sense that you love me." Yuki's lips curled into a horrible smile as his eyes flashed down to Eiri's zipper. "Let's see what's held behind door number two." Yuki's hands followed the way Eiri's body was sculpted down to his pant's zipper.

"Sensei, please st..." Eiri could not finish his sentence as Yuki cupped him between his legs, letting out a moan. Yuki very slowly pulled Eiri's pants to his ankles and straddled him just below his knees.

"Were you just going to tell me to stop or continue?" Yuki cocked his head, and begin to lower his head to Eiri's belly button. He slowly slid his tongue around and Eiri could not hold the moans any longer as he cried out. "Be a good boy and let me continue." As he said this Yuki's hand wondered to Eiri's member and began to stroke.

"Sensei, please, no more!" Eiri cried over his tears and Yuki's cries of pleasure.

Harder and harder Yuki stroked Eiri. Yuki kept his head to Eiri's stomach and continued sliding his tongue over his warm flesh. Eiri shivered as Yuki began to close in where his hands were. Yuki gave Eiri one last smirk before….

End of Flashback

"This one will have to go now!"

My eyes partly opened as I saw a wave of color before I saw the flashing red and blue lights. Then the pain hit me...I couldn't feel my legs. My whole body was engulfed in pain. I could only see well in one eye and I moved it so I could see more of the dark surroundings.

"Shuichi…" I could hardly speak, my words mixing with the sirens and the yells of the paramedics. I moved my hand to try to touch the arm of the paramedic to my left, it barely brushed his side, and he looked down at me.

"Wait! Slow down! He isn't dead!" He quickly leaned in so he could hear me, his partner doing the same. "What is it that you need to say? We're listening."

"Shuichi…Where is he…?" I said with much trouble. I tried to sit up, but the paramedics slowly pushed me down.

"Now, you don't need to be straining yourself. Did he say Shuichi? Hey Derrick, do you remember seeing another guy with this one?"

"Come to think of it John…No, I don't. Is this one blabbering on about someone?" Derrick answered.

"Shuichi…" I whispered while Derrick and John seemed to have a small talk. I thought I heard him scream just before I hit something. I could have sworn it.

Later on that evening

I remember being rushed in, and then Derrick and John told an older looking gentleman that I was in serious condition. He said that I needed to have emergency surgery and that I should be prepped in a hurry.

After the surgery I was wheeled into the recovery room, where I was to stay for a couple days. I have not heard or seen Shuichi since I passed out at the wheel. I just hoped that he is alright, and in better condition that I am in.

My recovery room was cold and pale, the light from the rising sun barely grazing the tiled floor. A shiver came about me every so often. The blankets were thin, and didn't capture much warmth from my body. I reminisced the joyous times I spent with Shuichi. His eyes making me feel like a teenage girl on her first date, filling me up with his happiness and excitement.

"I wish he was here…" I sighed and closed my eyes. I replayed all the sweet memories of Shuichi and me. The ones where he was a klutz, an angel, a devil, but not often, but most of all, I thought about what happened earlier today. The sweet embrace when I found him, and when we shared many gentle kisses, it was all like a dream.

"Shuichi…" I trailed off as I looked out the window and began to feel my pain medicine take over me. Once again the darkness took me over, and I was helpless. I was left swimming in a pool, where I could see no one, and no one could see me.

Hours after the crash

Meanwhile, Shuichi has finally woken up. He felt the cold, wet dew on the grass and wondered where he was. He looked around, not noticing as first where he was. He checked his body, and quite amazingly he felt no pain. Shuichi got up though with trouble. He felt his left leg, slowly going up and down. Then he felt something, a bump. No, this is much too large for a bump he thought. His eyes followed where his hands were, and his eyes went wide.

"Oh my God," Shuichi cried out. He had broken his leg. Not much bone was sticking out, but just enough so realize it was broken. "I need to get help. But first, I need to find a way out of these woods."

The pain emerged as he was getting up and Shuichi cried out again. He found a stick, just the right length, ironically, to act as a crutch. He leaned on it and began to walk to the road. He saw a glimmer of what seemed to be red in the cleared area of trees to his right. He ignored it for now, until he got further out of the clearing and he saw it.

"That's Yuki's car!" Shuichi said with tears forming. Suddenly his eyes went blank and images begin to flash wildly about, Yuki driving the car and singing along with him, Shuichi asking a question. But the most vivid was of when Yuki's head landed in his lap, and Shuichi screaming for him to take the wheel and that they were going to crash.

"Whoa, this is real. But where's Yuki?" Shuichi asked himself in disbelief.

Shuichi began to trudge along, the makeshift crutch helped magnificently. It was about 15 minutes until he reached a house. A light was on and a light of hope appeared for Shuichi. He hopped along the sidewalk and stumbled up the steps to reach the door. He pounded on it, hoping for someone to be awake. Faint footsteps could be heard along with someone yelling. A young man answered the door while Shuichi fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"My God, what happened? Mary! I have someone that needs help!" The man called.

Mary ran down the steps while holding her night robe close to her. "What is it Amos?" She asked when she reached to front door. Her eyes widen when she saw Peter holding what she thought was a little boy in his arms.

"When need to get him to the hospital now." Peter said and picked Shuichi's lifeless body up. They laid Shuichi's body in the backseat with Mary keeping his head on her lap, and they drove to the hospital.

Flashback

Eiri was still lying on the floor, a cool breeze running over his body. His eyes stung and were swollen. He had this weird taste in his mouth, but just tossed it away. He parted his eyes to the point it hurt and saw that it was morning, the December sun beaming. He steadied himself long enough on his elbows to get in a sitting position.

"Where am I?" He asked, surveying his surroundings. The place looked oddly familiar. Eiri yawned and pushed himself up so he could stand. He walked around a bit, still in a daze. He didn't know it but he was being closely watched. He just walked around in a circle, the room spinning a bit more. That was until he ran into a hard surface.

"You're finally awake Sleeping Beauty. My beauty..." Yuki said in a purr cupping Eiri's cheek.

"Sensei!" Eiri yelled and hugged the older man. "I don't feel so well. Can you take me home now?" Eiri asked looking up into the man's dull and lifeless eyes.

"Sure, just get your clothes and things packed up." Yuki said in a chuckle.

As Eiri packed his things, a strange image came to his mind. Yuki was lying on top of him, being forceful and mean. Not the normal Yuki, but a second side to him, a demon in a way, laughing and doing as he pleased. He hardly had his bag packed while having these thoughts. He was just carelessly tossing them in, most of them didn't make it, keeping his mind focused what was going on in his head.

"You almost done there," Yuki asked hovering above Eiri. He looked down and saw all of Eiri's things that missed the bag and placed them neatly in. "Well today is Saturday, and you know what that means right Eiri?" Yuki chuckled.

Eiri, who was still aimlessly throwing things over his shoulder, stopped and looked down. "I have to go home and do my homework, Sensei." He replied in monotone.

"Well there's that choice or this one. We can spend the day together and have a field trip." Yuki said as he lowered himself to be seated next to the boy.

"Sensei, do you really mean it!" Eiri's eyes beamed with anticipation.

Yuki nodded and Eiri quickly packed the rest of his things. Yuki knelt next to him and wrapped his arms around Eiri's slim waist. Even though Yuki couldn't see, he knew his student was blushing furiously.

"Do you love me Eiri?" Yuki cooed in his ear as his arms snaked around to the top of Eiri's pants. Yuki could feel Eiri's heavy breathing, and the sweat that started to soak into his shirt. Yuki's fingers danced around Eiri's pants until he began to unzip them. That was the only sound that Eiri could hear in the warm apartment air.

Eiri quickly turned around while Yuki lost his grip on the zipper. Little Eiri then threw his arms around the older man and crushed his lips on his. He could tell that the lips he was kissing were curled into a smirk.

"I was waiting and wondering how long it would take you to crack." Yuki said in a laugh as he pushed Eiri away. Yuki got up and went to go brush his teeth leaving Eiri stunned. Thoughts racing in and out of his mind, thoughts of what did he just did, what did Yuki mean, and most of all why did he kiss him.

End of Flashback

I woke up in a cold sweat, and to a cold room. I surveyed the room and looked out the window. Everything came back. I lost track of how long I've been in the hospital. The room had an eerie quiet. It almost seemed that there was breathing in the room. I knew it wasn't me. Just then a nurse came in the door and walked over the other the bed next to me. That's when I noticed that the curtain was drawn so I couldn't see the patient.

"Mr. Shindou, it's time for your medication." The nurse said while pulling the curtains so she could get through. "That's it. Drink the water all up." She said in a reassuring voice. "You're leg will be better in no time, you might go home tomorrow the way it's looking."

Again she opened the curtains, and I motioned her over.

"May I see my room mate?" I asked with a harsh breath. I looked at the nurse's lanyard, and her name read Lillian.

Lillian gave a slight node and walked over to the wall. She pushed a button which made the curtains pull back. I couldn't see the face of the one next to me, but I knew who it was. The pink haired, matted to the pillow, was my Shuichi.

"May I be alone with him?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Be nice to him, he has a broken leg." As she said this I saw that Shuichi's leg was being elevated over his bed. When I looked back to where Nurse Lillian was, she was gone, and I heard a click as the door closed.

I slowly, with much effort got up off my bed and walked over to the bed beside mine. My hands traced his face, the outline of his ears then to his lips. Why couldn't I resist what was coming over me right then. Shuichi stirred, and I brought my cold lips on his warm and inviting ones.

My hand wondered to his side, as my head was being lead to his neck. I slowly caressed his neck with my lips placing small nips here and there. Shuichi's heartbeat was slow and comforting. My hand went to caress his face, pushing strands of his ruffled pink hair out of his face. His eyelids twitched, meaning that he was in the deepest stage of sleep. I wonder what he's dreaming about.

"Yuki…"

"I'm here Shuichi." I whispered into his ear as I curled up in bed next to him. I wrapped my arm around his waist and brought him close. I could smell the medicine he was taking. I could smell everything about him.

Next Day

"Shindou-san," Lillian said while opening up the door. She hadn't noticed yet that I was in the bed holding Shuichi for dear life. "It's time for you medicine dear." She smiled and flicked the needle.

"Just ten more minutes' mom…I was having a good dream." Shuichi mumbled while shooing away Lillian.

"Shindou-san you need…" She trailed off. "Oh my gosh! It is true!" Lillian screamed while pointing.

Evidently, her screaming woke me up and I feel to the floor. My arms flaying about me as my butt hit the floor.

"Jeez woman, pipe down!" I yelled back at her. I was surprised that I wasn't groggy or sore anymore.

Lillian just stood there, mouth gaped and eyes wide. I laughed to myself. She looked like a carp out of water. I brought my self up with the help of the railing on Shuichi's bed. Then with pain, you can guess where, walked to sit on my bed. Lillian came closer and placed the needle down on her cart she brought with her.

I stared at her. It didn't seem to bother me anymore that people found out that Shuichi and I are 'lovers.' I'm surprised she didn't believe the rumors that were out there. Most of them were true, even to the smallest detail.

"What are you looking at?" She asked defensively.

"Your expression…You know...You looked like a carp for a second there…With your mouth gaping open. Shall I get you some fish food?" I laughed at myself again. And I pictured her as a fish and me feeding her the food. I laughed so hard a few tears ran down my check.

"Well it seems to me that you're in perfect order, sir. And I don't take insults from patients." She sneered.

"Whatever…Just let me have a smoke and get the hell out of here. I'm tired of being locked up in this God forsaken place."

"My pleasure…" Lillian said in a huff and turned on her stilettos and stormed out of the room.

"Woman…Can't ever please them." I laughed again.

Shuichi, meanwhile, was still asleep. Dreaming blissful and peaceful dreams…That is until…

"Oh God, something wet was just in my ear!" He shot straight up, with his eyes wide as plates and the covers went flying. I looked at him and I started to burst out in laughter for the fourth time in 20 minutes. He was facing in front of him and didn't seem to know that he could use his eyes to look around.

"You're funny." I managed to say between my laughs. I slumped back on the wall and fell to the floor. Even then that didn't help me. "It's been a while since I've given someone a 'wet Willy'."

"Who said that?" Shuichi turned his head in my direction.

"You don't remember? I'm the man from your dreams." I said in a sultry voice while getting up and putting one of my hands on my hip. To add a little pizzazz to my show with my other hand I flipped the hair out of my eyes and fluttered my eyelashes. Oh God…I'm acting like a complete idiot right now.

Shuichi's eyes got even wider…Which I don't know if that's humanly possible; as he literally jumped of his bed, forgetting that his leg being suspended, and came running to me with his cast thumping behind him. His body hit me hard and I slammed into the wall for the second time.

"Hey! Keep in down in there! I'm trying to sleep!" The man in the next room yelled through the wall.

He clasped my face with both of his hands and stared at me. "I thought I lost you forever. Forget me getting rapped by Tachi and not seeing you days. This would have killed me if I hadn't found you. I would have looked my whole life for you." He moved his face closer to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and his cold body pressing against me. His lips grazed over mine as if he was teasing me. I became enthralled with his mouth soon.

"Yuki…Can we go home soon? I'm tired of hospitals being so cold. I want to sleep next to you and feel your warmth." He said after pulling away from me, while I continued to nibble on his lower lip.

"I'll ask when we can be release soon Shuichi. Now I just want to be with you." I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed causing him to giggle a little bit.

"Yuki…You're so warm." He nuzzled closer to me and breathed in my scent. "This is what I want to smell when I turn over in the bed. This is the chest I want to hear the heart beat of." As he said this he placed his head over my chest and smiled.

(I hope this explains a few more secrets. It's about time isn't it? Lol. I'm happy to have this chapter done since I've been working on it for over a year. Now on to chapter 8! High Ho Silver!)


End file.
